


The LEGO Ninjago Movie Prefrences

by SarahSwirl



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: 2019, AC/DC - Freeform, Cold, Drama, EMD, Earth, Elements, F/F, F/M, Fire, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Ice, Lightning - Freeform, Music, Ninjago, Snow, Tableturnning, energy, happy new year, holy sh!t there are 6 lines of this bull, i cant belive I wrote this, icyness, idk what that last one was, im bad at tags, im done now, im gonna keep writing, im not sure, its almost valentines day, kissy kissy booboo, ninjago movie, save the drama for ya momma, shockingness, was that last one even a word, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSwirl/pseuds/SarahSwirl
Summary: Prefrences of our favorite ninjas. Nya isn´t in here. Sorry





	1. Intro

leave you request in the comments or DM/PM my wattpad @SashaSass


	2. Element

Cole  
Music  
Kai  
Ash  
Jay  
Weather  
Zane  
Frost  
Lloyd  
Light


	3. Siblings

Cole  
Cristina(My OC)

Kai  
Kerri(Myas OC)

Jay  
Lloyd

Zane  
Kai and Nya

Lloyd  
Chen


	4. What your favorite things about each other

Cole   
That you both like AC/DC, Rock, EMD, and Tableturning

Kai  
The fact that you´re both Hot-Heads

Jay  
You nerdy, nervous, and shocking (Pun intended) personalities 

Zane  
You both love snow and coldness

Lloyd  
Your likes for the color green


	5. Least favorite things about each other

Cole   
Arguing that a band is better than the other, Insulting the others favorite band

Kai  
You hate red. He hates (F/C) (Favorite Color)

Jay  
You disagreeing on a homework questions answer

Zane  
Your taste in winter clothing(sorry). His inability to comfort

Lloyd  
You're too scared to stand up to his bullies. He would save other ninja before saving you.


	6. Favorite Date Outfit

Cole   
A black dress with lace

Kai  
a strapy red dress

Jay  
A 3/4 sleeve blue dress with a lightning bolt on its sleeves

Zane  
A white dress with (F/C) snowflakes

Lloyd  
a emerald grern dress that goes down to the floor


	7. First Date

Cole   
You went to his house after training and hung out in his room cuddling and listing to AC/DC

Kai  
He had caught you during a fight with Garmado and you slid his mask up so his lips were showing and kissed each other.

Jay  
He saw a post on Instagram that you liked him. The next day he asked you out.

Zane  
He bluntly stated it

Lloyd  
Chen was teasing him about his crush on you and how you were out of his league. You walked over and hit your brother over the head and pinned Lloyd to the wall.


End file.
